


Chaperone Duties

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #555: Snape and the Next Generation - Rose Weasley.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chaperone Duties

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #555: Snape and the Next Generation - Rose Weasley.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Chaperone Duties

~

Severus sat back eyeing his visitor. Ever since his unexpected survival after the war and his even more unexpected acquittal by the Wizengamot, he’d entertained few guests, preferring solitude. Fortunately, between his retirement from Hogwarts and his Order of Merlin stipend, he was able to live comfortably, if simply, avoiding the spotlight.

Draco had not done the same. He was always in the society pages, most recently because of his son’s exploits. “Is this about Scorpius?” 

Draco sighed. “You heard about the...incident with Rose Weasley?”

Severus snorted. “Everyone has. How can _I_ assist?” 

Draco smiled. “They need a chaperone.” 

~

“A chaperone,” Severus muttered at his reflection as he finished dressing. “Me.” 

Draco had somehow managed to get him to agree to serve as Scorpius’ chaperone. Evidently, after being spotted snogging Rose Weasley in public, Scorpius claimed he wanted to ‘do things right’ and propose, and Draco had invoked an ancient courting ritual. One requiring a very long engagement and a non-related chaperone. 

Severus had tried to refuse, but evidently _everyone_ in the wizarding world was related to the Malfoys in some capacity. And when Draco offered to pay him--

Sighing, Severus turned away from his reflection. _Salazar help me._

~

Severus and Scorpius arrived at the restaurant early. “Be aware,” Severus reminded him as they were shown to their table. “You’ll not slip anything past me.” 

“Naturally not, sir.” Scorpius was very deferent. It made Severus nervous. 

As they waited for Rose Weasley and her chaperone, they perused the menu. Finally, Scorpius began waving. Severus ignored him, more interested in what sort of wine they had on offer. 

“Sorry we’re late,” came a familiar voice. Severus froze. “There was trouble with the Floo network.” 

Looking up in Harry Potter’s face, Severus sighed. It was going to be a long night. 

~

At first, Severus and Potter remained quiet, but as the evening wore on and Scorpius and Rose babbled about topics in which Severus had no interest, he finally relented. “I’ve followed your Auror career. Congratulations on breaking up that smuggling ring.” 

Potter smiled. “Thanks. Although I had tons of help, as always.” 

Severus inclined his head. 

“How about you? I never hear anything about you.” 

“I’m hardly newsworthy.” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Potter gave him a slow once-over. “I’d read about you.” 

Severus pursed his lips, recalling reading about Potter’s divorce. Surely, some harmless flirting wouldn’t hurt anything. He smiled.

~

Potter wasn’t bad at flirting, and soon, Severus was responding in kind. He was rusty, having not engaged in romantic banter for years. Potter’s response was gratifying, however. 

Rose suggested an after-dinner walk, and as Severus and Potter strolled side by side, watching Scorpius and Rose ahead of them, Potter said, “I hope I’m not being too forward, but...are you involved with anyone right now?” 

Severus hummed. “Not as such, no.” 

“Could we try our own date, then?” Potter grinned. “You know, without kids?”

“That would be--” Severus paused, looking around. “Speaking of kids, where are they?” 

Potter swore.

~

“Hermione’s going to kill me,” Potter said. 

Severus sighed. “And Draco, me. The only worse thing would be--” 

There was a camera flash and Rita Skeeter came around a corner. “Well, well. Harry Potter and Severus Snape on a date! Is this a new relationship or the rekindling of an old romance?”

Potter’s eyes narrowed. “This is an Auror investigation. Leave.” 

“Is it?” Skeeter eyed Severus. “Are you playing Auror and suspect? How...kinky.” With that she sauntered away. 

Potter growled. “One day--” 

Severus held up a hand. “Do you hear that?” 

Potter listened, then nodded. “Rose’s giggle! This way!” 

~

They found Rose and Scorpius snogging behind a bush. When Severus shot a Stinging Hex at Scorpius, he yelped, springing back from Rose. “We weren’t doing anything! I was just--” 

“Checking her tonsils?’ suggested Severus dryly. 

Scorpius blushed. Shoulders sagging, he clasped Rose’s hand. “Look, we know our parents are worried about us, but we’re serious about each other. Can’t we just get married?” 

Potter sighed. “Are you sure about this? Because--” 

Rose tilted her head. “We could always elope. Then everyone would leave us alone, right?”

Potter coughed. “Your mother would really kill me.” 

Severus hummed. “I’ve an idea--”

~

“Gretna Green?” Draco went paler than normal. “You really think they would?”

Severus shrugged. “There’s no predicting young love. If he were my son, I’d want to be at his wedding, but if you persist in holding them to this ritual then I imagine they’ll do it without you--” 

“And Astoria would kill me.” Draco sighed. “Very well. Thank you for your help, Severus.” Draco raised his voice. “Scorpius, we need to talk.” 

As he passed by Scorpius, Severus winked. _I wonder how Potter is fairing with Rose’s parents_? he thought as he returned home. _Oh well, time will tell._

~

It was almost midnight when Severus opened the door to find an exhausted-looking Potter. “Long night?” 

“Yes, but it worked out. Rose convinced her parents that she’s going to marry Scorpius no matter what.” 

“She’s inherited her mother’s determination.” 

Potter grinned. “Much to Hermione’s chagrin.” 

“I appreciate the update,” said Severus after a long moment.

Potter coughed. “I may have an ulterior motive for coming.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I was hoping we could start our kidless date?”

Smirking, Severus gestured him inside. “You’re sure we don’t need a chaperone?” 

“No,” said Potter as he walked in. He embraced Severus. “Definitely not.” 

~


End file.
